


Smile.

by Aki_Stella



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little bit of Yuri, Blood, Blood and Torture, Carnage - Freeform, F/M, Hang out, Humor, Murder, Romance, Slice of Life, Torture, kill, silliness, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Stella/pseuds/Aki_Stella
Summary: This story is a Danganronpa V3 Fandom that does not contribute or have any indication of the characters participating in the killing game. All characters in this story are college students. They still do have their Ultimate Talents, but that is all there is. No Ultimate Hunt or such things like that.Minor descriptions of deadly corpses. Viewer discretion is advised.This is a one-shot. Do not expect any more than one chapter.Kaede decides to have a sleepover at the time, inviting her friends. The sleepover goes by very fine, having all invited members in her house.Her house. Her rooms. Her items.Unfortunately, someone found her *trigger.*





	Smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Smile.

Kaede was holding a sleepover at her house, as her parents and her sister have gone away leaving her in charge of the house. What better way to watch over the house than to invite some friends over? Kaede always gets nervous with nobody being around, of course, she could stand to be independent. Though she was getting anxious knowing her family won't be there with her, so that is why she decided to hold a sleepover.

Pulling out her phone, she texts all of the friends she intended for them to come over. "Gonta, of course... Perhaps Chabashira-san? Oh wait, she has aikido practice today. Himiko's busy today as well... Of course Harukawa-san. Hehe, maybe I should invite Momota-kun to tease her a bit." Kaede was muttering to herself, scrolling through her contacts. "Ah, Saihara-kun."

_Would it be weird to invite him? What if he takes it the wrong way?_  Kaede bit her bottom lip nervously, her hands fidgeting holding her phone.  _If you're going to invite someone like Gonta, then you should invite him as well_. Kaede sighed confidently. She opened the message inbox and started to type to each person individually, laying stomach first on her bed.

 

 

 **Kaede:** Hoshi-kun! I'm having a sleepover at 5:00. Wanna come?

 **Ryoma:** no.

 **Kaede:** Please?

 **Ryoma:** Sorry i just don't have the time for that.

After a few more pestering, Kaede couldn't get Ryoma to come.

 

**Kaede:** Hey Gonta! I'm having a sleepover in an hour, or 5:00. Come if you'd like! I would really like you to be there with everybody else as well.

**Gonta:** kaed! gonta come

**Kaede:** Awesome! Here's the address:

 

**Kaede:** Harukawa-san, I'm inviting you to my sleepover at 5:00. Wanna come?

**Maki:** No.

**Kaede:** I'm inviting Kaito. We both know that he'll say yes.

It took some seconds for Maki to respond.

**Maki:** Okay fine.

**Kaede:** Yayyy :)

 

**Kaede:** Shirogane! I know you're probably busy today making cosplay but I would like you to come to my house. I'm having a sleepover at 5:00, are you going to come? Please do!

**Tsumugi:** Akamatsu-san, I'm sorry but you know that I have to finish this Itsuki Akira cosplay.

**Kaede:** I'll let you take my measurements and have me put on cosplay.

**Tsumugi:** DONE

**Kaede:** :D

 

**Kaede:** Hey Idabashi-kun, I'm having a sleepover at 5:00. Wanna come? I think everybody would like that you would be there.

A few minutes pass with no answer.

**Keebo:** Sorry Akamatsu-san for the late response! I was working on something. I would love to come!

**Kaede:** Awesome! I'm pretty sure you already know my address, but here it is anyway:

 

**Kaede:** Heyyyyyyyyy Momota-kun! I'm having a sleepover at 5:00! Maki will be there. Gonna come?

**Kaito:** nice. also are u sure maki roll is there, she's not really open about this stuff

**Kaede:** She first said no, but then I told her that you would come and she said yes.

**Kaito:** shE'S HITTING ON ME

**Kaede:** lol, You guys are so cute together! Anyway here is the address

 

**Kaede:** Hey Tojo-san! I'm having a sleepover, and I would really like for you to come! It starts at 5:00.

Kaede had gotten a response nearly in a flash.

**Kirumi:** Of course I shall come. I will provide food and movies. Do you prefer a horror movie night or a comedy fantasy movie?

** Kaede: **  Kirumi, just relax for the time being. I got it handled. You don't need to push yourself, just have fun!

 ** Kirumi: **  I understand. But if you have any problems please tell me so that I could be able to assist you.

 ** Kaede: **  Alright! Here's my address

 

 ** Kaede: ** Amami-kun, I'm having a sleepover and you're invited. It's at 5:00

 ** Rantaro: **  Cool, i'll come. Is there going to be any food

 ** Kaede: **  Yes..?

 ** Rantaro: ** I'm going

 ** Kaede: **  Perfect! Here's the address

 

Kaede's fingers got sore after typing to everybody and replying to messages. She then realized that she still hasn't invited one other person that she intended to invite.  _Shuichi!_ Kaede really wanted him to be there, but it was hard to even type a letter.  _Just, treat him like everybody else. Shuichi wouldn't like to see you becoming the nervous one, right?_ Kaede's shaking fingers slowly began to type words.

 

 ** Kaede:  ** Saihara-kun! I'm hosting a sleepover and I'd like to invite you. The sleepover starts at 5:00! Are you going to be able to come?

 ** Shuichi: **  Akamatsu-san, sure, I'll come. Is there gonna be people there?

 ** Kaede: **  Yes, it's a sleepover Saihara-kun. It's not just going to be you and me.

 ** Shuichi: **  Oh, of course, you're right, I was just thinking

 ** Shuichi: **  nevermind. I'll be there, what's your address?

 ** Kaede: **  My address is;

 

Kaede sighed in relief that she was able to text to him.  _What if it was just going to be me and him...?_ Kaede pouted, puffing up her cheeks.  _Stop thinking so weirdly, Kaede!_ Kaede leaped out of her bed, starting to clean her room and the rest of her house until her guests arrive.

_ I have a bunch of games that we could play! _  Kaede pulled out of a drawer, revealing plenty of board games. There was also a bottle, in which she pulled out of the clutter of boxes.  _I could use this for Truth or Dare._ Kaede's mouth curved into a smile slowly as she put the bottle back into the drawer. As she put it back, Kaede looked at the time. It was approximately 4:45.  _15 minutes left._

Kaede couldn't help but feel excited. She was able to have a bunch of snacks and food that she bought from the store. Things like popcorn and drinks were also provided on the kitchen counter. She had her own TV in her room and made sure to have enough seats around the table. For final touches, she had movies and DVDs.  _We won't have time to do everything, but it's enough to keep everybody satisfied for a wonderful night!_

Having a quick glance at the clock on her bedroom wall, it was almost time for the sleepover to start.  _4:58. I wonder if-_ There was a sudden doorbell sound downstairs.  _Who is it!?_ Kaede quickly ran downstairs, wasting no time. She rushed to the door, and then fiercely opened it.

"Hi, Akamatsu-san!" It was Tsumugi in some... Normal clothes that weren't pajamas. It seemed to be a uniform. Kaede glanced down to her shoes, in which were indeed bunny slippers.  _At least she tried..._

"Shirogane-san, what are you wearing?" Kaede's voice sounded a little accusing.

"I feel a little bit uncomfortable wearing my pajamas, so I wore this instead... Since... They're, kind of... y'know. Have a lot of 'style' to them." Tsumugi giggled. Kaede then realized that Tsumugi was wearing a hiking backpack. 

"Oh, and what's that? I didn't think you'd need to pack so much for a sleepover." Kaede turned her head to the side, gazing at Tsumugi's backpack.

"Well, you texted me that you could wear my cosplay. So I packed lots and lots!" Tsumugi's face was tainted with pink, and her eyes seemed tipsy. Kaede laughed.  _She must really love cosplaying._ "Anyway, can I come in? It's kind of cold out here." Kaede flinched, then hurried Tsumugi into the door. She then realized that there was another person who was there.

"H-Hey! Hold the door!" It was Kaito, wearing a jacket over presumably space pajamas. He was wearing socks, gloves, and slippers, full of colors like purple and blue. There were sparkles decorated on his shoes as well, making the shape of stars. "Oh, Shirogane. You're already here." 

"Momota-kun! Come in." Kaede beckoned. Kaito gladly stepped in with a small bag.

"Woah, Shirogane, I didn't think you'd pack so much for a sleepover." Kaito was looking at Tsumugi's backpack. Tsumugi waved it off as though it was nothing.

"You can drop your stuff in my room, it's right there." Kaede pointed to a door upstairs, as Tsumugi and Kaito both followed her directory. 

"Hello, Akamatsu-san!" Keebo's voice boomed happily. Kaede turned to see the boy wearing plain blue fluffy pajamas with white clouds on them, as he was also wearing a hat. He was holding a shopping bag.

"Hey, Idabashi-kun!" Kaede smiled. "You don't need to wear pajamas..."

"I know that. After all, I am a robot. I don't feel heat or coldness. Though because it is a sleepover, I felt the need to blend in with everybody." Keebo grinned.  _For a robot, he's pretty understanding._

"You can drop your stuff in my room. Everybody else is there as well." Kaede pointed to her room as Keebo hurridly ran up the stairs.

"Oh, Akamatsu." Kaede turned around to see Maki in a... Very plain sense of pajamas. It was just a white buttoned-up shirt and long pants that went down to her heels with a soft, furry jacket. Maki seemed to be carrying a blue, cardigan purse. Most importantly, Maki's hair was not in pigtails. It was long, which was different and the first time Kaede had seen Maki let her hair down. Maki noticed Kaede's staring and tilted her head to the side. "Am I early, or?"

"Ah, Momota-kun and Shirogane-san are in my room. You can drop your stuff there." Kaede motioned Maki to where her room was. Maki nodded, as Kaede kept looking at her long, brown hair.  _Can't wait for Kaito to see that._

"Hey." A low, toned voice was heard. Kaede instantly knew who it was. She turned, to see Rantaro and Gonta. Rantaro was wearing normal, striped-blue pajamas under a puffed up jacket holding a carry on bag. Gonta is seen wearing a sleeping mask around his forehead, wearing a light green shirt and coat that padded into his pants. Gonta was using a gym-backpack.

"Hello, Akamatsu-san!" Gonta waved cheerfully as Kaede waved back, a smile on her face. Kaede was about to let them in until Gonta started acting up. "Let Gonta hold door! Gentlemen hold doors." Gonta scurried over to the door, putting his hand on it even though the door was already open. "There, treat Amami-kun with respect."

"A-Ah, thanks, Gonta-kun." Rantaro nervously walked under the gigantic man's arm, giving Gonta a thumbs up as he walks through.

"Oh, right, you can put your stuff in my room. My room's over there. Almost everybody is here." Kaede clapped her hands together joyfully, as Gonta and Rantaro smile at Kaede smiling. Gonta then starts to escort Rantaro to Kaede's room even though it was only just a staircase away.

"Hello. Am I late?" Kirumi was there, in a large robe and beanie clutching a small bag. 

"No no! Nearly everybody is here. You can drop your stuff in my room." Kaede directed. Kirumi first bowed, then stepped onto the floor of Kaede's house, entering her room.

_Just one more person to go, I believe. It's just 5:00._ Kaede thought, but then the last person appeared in the doorway.  


"U-Um... Akamatsu-san?" Shuichi stood there awkwardly, wearing a cardigan pattern red pants with a jacket surrounding his chest. He was also wearing a black scarf that was large enough to cover his mouth. Shuichi was holding a bag that wrapped around his left shoulder. "I-It's kind of cold... Can I come in?"

"S-Saihara-kun! Come in! You're the last one here." Kaede smiled happily.  _Oh my god, he's so cute like that JeSUS-_

"Last o-one? Am I late?" Shuichi looked downwards.

"N-No! You're on time!" Kaede stuttered in a rush.

"N-Nice pajamas Akamatsu-san." Shuichi's face was pale from the coldness, but his cheeks were still slightly red. Kaede blushed at Shuichi's compliment. Kaede was wearing a fluffy, pink buttoned-up pajamas that had musical notes with slippers that had a bunny face on them. It was childish, yes, but Kaede loved the warmness of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, right, let's go to my room. Everybody else is there." Kaede held Shuichi's wrist and then pulled him to her room.  _Her hands... Are so warm... So soft._ Shuichi blushed from his own thoughts, and by the fact that Kaede is touching his wrist.

Sadly the moment didn't last that long. Soon enough, Kaede and Shuichi arrived at her room.

"Shuichi! Soul Bro!" Kaito ran over to Shuichi, nudging his hair.

"K-Kaito, enough." Shuichi's mouth was stuffed into his scarf.

"Akamatsu-san! I was thinking for cosplay, you would totally make a great Kaori Miyazono! It's such a great anime, I mean, your personality is practically the same and the storyline is so heart-wrenching, not only by the fact that both of you enjoy the music!" Tsumugi avowed as Kaede contemplated about cosplaying. _Kaori Miyazono?_ "Here, I have her costume right here!" 

"S-Shirogane-san, for now, I think we should just play with the others," Kaede advised. 

"Wel,l I g-guess you're right..." Tsumugi chuckled a bit, forgetting that her talent can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. Kaede smiled back in return, making sure that no anxiety rushes to the Ultimate Cosplayer's head.

"So, what do you have here Akamatsu-san?" Rantaro sat down on the floor, his legs crossed.

"I have board games, video games, and movies, which one would you guys want to start first?" Kaede opened the drawer, showing a lot of games.

"Video games?" Keebo looked inside the drawer.

"You don't know what a video game is, Idabashi?" Kaito stared at him.

"O-Of course I know! I just didn't think Kaede would have such classic video games."

"Kaede, I bought some extra movie CDs." Kirumi ran over to Kaede holding a plastic bag. Kaede took a look inside.

"T-That's a lot... for 'extra' movies." Kaede addressed.

"What's this bottle for?" Maki rummaged her hand in the drawer, pulling out a green bottle.

"Oh, we could play spin the bottle or something like that," Kaede informed. "whatever you guys want."

"We should play truth or dare!" Tsumugi insisted, taking the bottle from Maki's hand.

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's all get into a circle." Kaito sat next to Rantaro, motioning everybody to come by. Maki was about to sit next to Kaito until she sat on the opposite side of the circle making Kaito cry inside. _Poor Kaito._ Tsumugi put the bottle in the middle of the circle. 

"Wait! Let Gonta spin! Gonta not nice if a lady does work." Gonta reached for the bottle as Tsumugi pulled her hand away. 

"Oh Gonta, you're too nice." Tsumugi smiled innocently. Gonta then spun the bottle, very fiercely, making the bottle spin in place at such a speed.

"G-Gonta! I think that was much of a spin!" Shuichi and nearly everybody else got nervous as the bottle was going at an immense speed, probably enough to burn the carpet floor.

"S-Sorry! Gonta make trouble! Here." Gonta planted one finger on the bottle, making it stop. The bottle's top was facing Rantaro.

"Okay, Rantaro you get to make up the truth and the dare," Kaede explained, as Rantaro shrugged. Shuichi went over to spin the bottle, being anxious for Gonta to spin it.  _Please not me, please not me, please not me._ Shuichi crossed his fingers behind his back as he spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Maki, who was pretty surprised to see that it had landed on her.

"Alright Harukawa-san, truth or d-" Rantaro stopped talking when Maki cut him off.

"Truth." Maki glared at him.

"U-Um, is it true that you have a crush on someone in this room?" Rantaro smirked. It was pretty clear on who Rantaro was addressing towards. Kaito's face beamed, happily. Maki stared at him for a second.

"No. Not ever." Maki answered, then reached over to the middle and spun the bottle. Kaito's face turned into sadness.  _Poor Kaito. Again._

The bottle first landed on Gonta. Gonta was surprised as he didn't know what it meant.

"What Gonta do?" Gonta started to freak out. 

"Um, Gonta, all you need to do is ask the next person the bottle spins on truth or dare," Shuichi explained.  _Gonta's always like that. Wait, how did he even get into high school if he's, well, "a little slow on education?"_

"Oh! Gonta can do that." Gonta's face cheered up. Kaede leaned over to spin the bottle again. This time, the bottle landed on Tsumugi. "Truth or dare?" Gonta turned to Tsumugi.

"Dare!" Tsumugi smiled cheerfully.

"H-Huh? What does Gonta do now?" Gonta began to sweat in misery. Kaito leaned over and whispered into Gonta's ear, as Gonta's face lit up. "Oh! Tsumugi, Gonta dares you to strip your clothes off!" Tsumugi's face turned bright red, as everybody glared at Kaito.

"What?" Kaito testified.

"Kaito... What you said to Gonta... Do you want to die?" Maki's deadly aura directed towards Kaito, as everybody was feeling a scary vibe off of her.  _Maki just being Maki..._ Shuichi gulped.  _She'll honestly kill anybody here._

"I-It was a joke! Seriously! Just a joke, Maki roll!" Kaito waved his hands around, nervously. Kaede rolled her eyes and whispered to Gonta.

"Mhm... Okay, Shirogane-san, Gonta dares you to drink a shot of vodka." Gonta repeated what Kaede says.

"That sounds pretty rough, but bring it on!" Tsumugi beamed, as Kirumi went to go get the vodka. She came back under a second.

"W-Woah, that was pretty quick," Shuichi said surprised, but he was more impressed. _Kirumi could do so many things, it was too good to be true._ Kirumi offered the glass, as Tsumugi quickly grabbed it and chugged it down under a few seconds. She let out a breath after chugging it down so quickly.

"Well, I'm gonna become a  _little_ tipsy!" Tsumugi giggled. Kaede spun the bottle again. It landed on Keebo.

"Ah! Well, at least I'm not going to be the one doing it." Keebo smiled reluctantly. Kaede smiled back and spun it again.  _Something's been off with Kaede's smile lately._ Shuichi speculated but figured it was just nothing. The bottle landed on Shuichi when he least expected it.

"Alright! Truth or dare, Saihara-kun!" Keebo clutched his fingers into fists. 

"U-Um, Dare," Shuichi muttered quietly.  _Oh gosh, please don't be-_

"I dare you to... Um... Let me think..." Keebo put his fingers to his chin.  _You were so hyped!_ "Ah! I dare you to... Kiss somebody on the cheek! Anybody of your choice."

"Gha! I-Idabashi, have you been s-spending too much time with Miu? That's pretty  _sexual~_ " Tsumugi's voice tremored.  _She's already drunk!?_

"N-No! Well, actually, maybe. But that's not relevant! You're clearly no longer sober, Shirogane-san."

"Hmm... I did not realize Tsumugi was this sensitive to alcohol. I should've taken that into consideration." Kirumi bowed towards everybody here.

"Tojo, it's not really your fault!" Kaito scratched the back of his head.  _I could use this distraction as a getaway-_

"Choose, Saihara-kun!" Keebo pointed.

"I- Um, uh, I-" Shuichi wasn't able to talk.  _I'm definitely not gay...I don't think Maki would be a good choice, for plenty reasons... Tsumugi's already pretty drunk. And would it be weird if I chose Kirumi? I mean, she's kind of in a bad mood for supposedly 'messing up' on Tsumugi's alcohol tolerance... Then the only person left is-_ Shuichi planted his face into his hands.

"A-Ah? Saihara-kun, are you okay?" Kaede put her hand on his shoulder.  _K-Kaede!_

"C-Can I... Pass?" Shuichi gulped.

"Absolutely not," Maki answered with no hesitation.  _Seriously!?_ Shuichi clutched his eyes.  _It's no use. I just need to choose somebody- Anybody!_

"Screw it!" Shuichi leaped up and ran over to Rantaro. Everybody gasped. 

"W-Wait, Saihara-kun!" Kaede suddenly reached out her hand for Shuichi, but Shuichi was already in his mindset zone.

"S-Saihara-kun?" Rantaro seemed taken aback.

"No hard feelings, okay?" Shuichi whispered into Rantaro's ear, as he leaned on Rantaro's cheek and gave him a peck.

"Ahhhhh! Yuri~! My one... Weakness!" Tsumugi fainted. Tojo caught her, her eyes still paying full attention to Shuiembarrassed

The embarrassed Shuichi ran back over to his seat and sat down, as Rantaro touched the cheek where Shuichi gave his kiss. Rantaro was speechless, not embarrassed like Shuichi. The room was silent.

 

 

"Not gonna lie... That was pretty gay." Kaito was the first to speak, having everybody in the room look at him weirdly.

"Gonta agree! Saihara-kun probably gay." Gonta sprouted the words, agreeing with Kaito. 

"W-What!? I just chose somebody! I'm not gay!" Shuichi shouted angrily. Kaede smiled barely. Shuichi looked over at Kaede.  _She seems, kind of down._ Kaede spun the bottle again. 

It landed on herself, which she seemed happy about. "Yay! I have a few ideas in my mind." Kaede spun the bottle once more, and it landed on Kirumi.

"So, Tojo-san! Truth or dare?" Kaede grinned mischievously.

"Whatever you want me to do," Kirumi answered calmly. Everyone's reaction wasn't surprising, Kirumi would be the one to always let the consumer choose

"Tojo-san, I think you need to choose." Shuichi implied.

"Oh. Then I shall choose dare. Unless you would like for me to switch." Tojo divulged. 

"I dare you to... Wear one of Tsumugi's cosplays." Kaede looked over at Tsumugi, who was clearly out of her mind. She was leaning on the side of the bed, drooling as her face was entirely rose. She sprouted back up in excitement when Kaede said 'cosplay.'

"C-Cosplay!? For Kirumi! I know the perfect one..." Tsumugi reached over her back, as she drowsily ruffled through it. She pulled out a blue and black uniform with white lacing and a long white wig. "Julie Sigunta! Here, wear it!" Tsumugi threw it in Kirumi's direction, as Kirumi caught it with one hand.

"If you may excuse me, I must go to the bathroom to change my clothes." Kirumi left, and just about when she closed the door it opened again with Kirumi completely changed in the costume.

"Tojo-san, that looks pretty good on you." Rantaro complimented, back normal after Shuichi's kiss on him.

"Ah! Amami-kun correct! Looks very nice!" Gonta grinned.

"Thank you." Kirumi walked over to her seat and lifted her skirt slightly to sit down properly and not on her skirt.  _She seems way more careful with her clothing, probably knowing that it's Tsumugi's._

"Ahhh~! That look... I knew it! It totally fits you..." Tsumugi's face burned up, drooling.

"Wow, that does look amazing on you. It's like you've turned into a completely new person." Kaede observed Kirumi. "In a good way, of course." Kaede leaned to spin the bottle. 

It actually landed on Shuichi, who didn't mind.  _I'm not going to make it painful._ Kaede smirked and spun it again, landing on herself!

"W-Well Shuichi...?" Kaede looked over at him. Kaede seemed a little uptight and nervous.

"Truth or dare?" Shuichi asked with no competence.

"Dare!" Kaede's hands clenched.

"Um... I dare you to..." Shuichi was about to speak when Kaito leaned over to his ear and murmured something.

"this is your chance! Dare her to kiss you or something!" Kaito leaned away as Shuichi's face heated up. 

"N-No! I wouldn't do that!" Shuichi protested.  _That kiss wouldn't have any meaning in it anyways._ "I dare you to drink a whole water bottle in a second!" 

"I will go get the water-" Kirumi was about to stand up but Kaede stopped her.

"N-No! Please! Stay here... I mean, you've done so much. Besides, I know where the water is. It'll be hard for you to find it." Kaede articulated. Kirumi was about to say something, but Kaede spoke once more. "I insist, Tojo-san." Kirumi nodded then sat back down. Kaede headed for the door and shut it.

"Kaede's pretty nice, ain't she? Always looking out for others." Kaito smiled. 

"Very ladylike. Oh, should've Gonta go get water? Gonta not very gentleman, huh?" The depressed Gonta sorrowfully looked downward as Rantaro cheered him up.

"There was something... Off." Maki started to speak after staying quiet for a long time. Everybody looked at her. "She seemed a little too desperate to get the water. Maybe she is hiding something?"

"Hiding something? What would Akamatsu-san even hide?" Keebo interjected as Maki growled at him for not agreeing with her apparently.

"Maki roll, you shouldn't be suspicious of others," Kaito grumbled. "She said that it would be hard to Tojo to find the water, so she wanted to get it instead. Don't worry about it! It's not suspicious, it's nice."

"... I guess so." Maki finally agreed. "It was just intuition, I guess." A smile formed on Kaito's face as Maki stared downwards embarrassed.

"You guys... Just kiss..." Tsumugi pushed Kaito towards Maki, but not enough for them to be touching each other.

"Shirogane... Do you want to die?" Maki glared at her with hostility as the atmosphere descended down into fear. Shuichi's neck hairs were sticking up even though the threat wasn't even towards him.

"Hey, wanna play some video games as Kaede gets the water?" Rantaro offered, trying to turn the vibe in the room a little more playful. He had out a video game in his hands.

"Sure." Shuichi smiled genuinely. They all get ready to play games as Shuichi rolls the worries off of his back.  _Nothing to worry about, like Kaito said._

_Besides, Kaede's fine by herself, right?_

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Kokichi was obliviously walking down the street. He wasn't busy, but he was extremely bored.  **Bored.** Nothing to do, nothing to expect.  _Everything's so... Bland!_ Until he figured an amazing idea. Kokichi knew that Kaede was having a sleepover, as he heard it from Ryoma who he just saw a few blocks ago. Kokichi also knows everybody's address and phone numbers when he sneaked into the facility and found an entire list of everybody in his class and their private IDs, (including phone numbers, address, etc.)

What better way to disturb the peace or waste time, to stalk them for a while?  _That doesn't sound boring. Maybe they're doing something like spilling secrets._ Ryoma never explained thoroughly about what this sleepover was. Kokichi expected a bunch of girls there, talking to each other.

But that wasn't the case. Kokichi looked through the windows to find a room that was slightly purple.  _That must be Kaede's room._ Kokichi climbed the tree nearest to that window.

Kokichi found a bunch cluster of nearly everybody in his college class, his 'friends.'  _Tsumugi, what's wrong with her? Is that... Kirumi? Kaito is there as well. SHUCHI!? Even Rantaro- wait... Is that KEEBOY! I can't believe it!_ Kokichi pouted, with his arms crossed.  _Shuichi, Rantaro, and Keeboy got invited to this sleepover and NOT ME? Wow. Distasteful. And I thought me and Kaede were friends._

Kokichi looked back into the window. Everybody BUT Kaede was there, playing video games.  _Huh? That's weird._ Kokichi decided to go look for her in the windows instead of watching this get-together with him, not in it. On the way out of the tree and observing the windows, Kokichi was whistling his favorite tune.

_ Oh, it's _ Kaede! Kokichi went so close to the window that he could breathe onto it. Kaede! She was in a room which was supposedly the laundry room. Kaede was seemingly going through a door and watching if nobody else was there.  _Hey, nice pajamas._ Kokichi smiled.  _Why is she even there in the first place?_

  

Kaede left the door open, as Kokichi tried to peek in from the distance. The room she entered seemed to be dark, so it was hard to see inside.  _Kaede, shouldn't you be playing with your friends?_

Kokichi grinned.  _She's definitely hiding something. Kaede, what is it? C'mon, tell me, tell me! I'm so bored anyways._

 

 

Kokichi's grin started to fade away when he took the thoughts that he put together.

 

_Her face..._

_She looked a little sadder than usual._  

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

"Don't you think that Akamatsu-san is taking a really long time?" Maki pointed out, people still playing the video games.

"I feel like you're worrying too much, Maki roll." Kaito was fumbling his fingers on the controller, facing head to head with Keebo and Amami on a racing game.  _It has been nearly 15 minutes._ Shuichi pondered.  _That's pretty long._

"I'll go help her." Shuichi went out for the door.  _I wonder if anybody is going to help me-_

"Have fun," Rantaro assured, his eyes not going off of the TV.

"Good luck." Keebo cautioned.

"Go ahead," Kaito claimed. 

"Alright." Maki accepted. All of their voices seemed monotoned, no feeling behind them at all.  _Rude!_ Shuichi sighed and went out of the room.

 

The noise outside of the room was eerily quiet. Shuichi nervously swallowed and walked down the stairs. The creaks in the floorboard made it all worse. Shuichi felt lonely and pretty confused, as there wasn't much light.

"A-Akamatsu... san?" Shuichi shouted quietly. There was no answer. Shuichi walked towards the kitchen, where he thought Kaede would be. He turned on the light, revealing that nobody was there.

_** "It'll be hard for you to find it." ** _

_ What does she mean by that? Is the water bottles placed somewhere not in the kitchen? _

There was a loud slam nearby. Shuichi's train of thought was closed off. Shuichi looked around if something perhaps fell. He decided to go towards the place where the noise was making, which was through a door in the laundry room.

_ Should I go through here? Would it be an invasion of privacy? _ Shuichi sighed.  _It's fine. She probably needs help... But who would put their water bottle in such a weird place?_ Shuichi reached for the doorknob until the door quickly flashed open and closed.

The person standing there was Kaede, who was holding a water bottle. "S-Saihara-kun! What are you doing here?" The sudden appearance was so quick that Shuichi was still out in the zone. He shook his head.

"A-Ah! You were just taking some time, and I just thought that I needed to help you." Shuichi explained. Kaede smiled back at him.

"N-Nope! I'm fine. Just one water bottle, right? You don't need to get any more from the room." Kaede nervously averted her gaze. "Don't go in the room, I-um... didn't clean it... So... It'll be embarrassing if you figured out how much of a mess it is..."  _Oh. I see... I guess._

Kaede looked back up at him. "Could you also grab that tea tray on the table over there? I was thinking everybody's throats are parched. So I thought some tea could help them." Kaede rushed out of the laundry room. "Bring them up to my room!" And she was suddenly nowhere from Shuichi's sight.

Shuichi sighed.  _She didn't really need help._ He walked over to the tray, stacked neatly with a teapot and some teacups.  _She smiled at me again. Why do I feel as though something is missing in that smile of hers?_

Shuichi picked up the tray and looked at the door Kaede was in.  _What a strange room. Is water really in here? She seemed pretty hesitant about the room. Maybe she really is hiding something?_

 

_ No, I shouldn't...  _ Shuichi was on the leave the room.  _But... I just really need to know._ Shuichi didn't know the reason why he touched the door and opened it. Maybe it was because he thought that Kaede shouldn't hide secrets. Maybe it was because of the fact that he wanted to become closer to her.

 

But he really, really wished he _hadn't ever_ opened the door.

Shuichi's hands and their strength faded away at the mere sight. The tray shattered, as well as the teapot and some cups. The noise was so loud, it could have been heard from outside of the house. Shuichi was speechless.

_ Is this... what she was hiding? No, but Kaede wouldn't- No! She wouldn't ever! She wouldn't do this! _  Inside the room were a pile of blood and bodies, supposedly deceased and rotted over the past few days. The smell of blood filled Shuichi's nose as they were dry blood everywhere. Bodies seemed to be turning into bones, as there was fresh blood on weapons like knives and saws. The bodies were hung in disgusting ways, some weapons still implanted into the limbs and chest.

Bodie's organs and heart seemed to be pulled out of the chest and stuffed into the victim's mouth, giving the place a creepy look. Many random slits were still fresh and bleeding from the arms and wrists.

Shuichi nearly vomited when he saw that torture was also implemented. There was a body nailed to the cross, the blood seeping from the hand to the ground. Some corpses were blindfolded, as their mouths had foam. There was a nail-ripping machine. Some limbs were ripped and removed from them, such as fingers. There was a body in which was headless. All bodies' clothing was stained with blood.

 

 

 

"Saihara-kun. I thought I told you not to go in this room." Kaede's voice sliced into Shuichi's mind. Shuichi turned around with a terrified expression on his face. 

 

"A-A... Ka... M-Matsu...." Shuichi beseeched. The words were too hard to form into Shuichi's lips.

 

"Tee-hee! Saihara-kun found my secret! Oh well." Kaede smiled innocently.

 

"W-What...?" Shuichi stepped backward.

 

"You've disobeyed my directions." Kaede seemed to be holding something behind her back.

 

"W-W... Wait-"

"It's punishment time." On Kaede's face, was a **smile.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
>  S̴̡̨̝̗̦̠̮̾̏̎̕͢͟͟m̶̨̻͓̺̘̫̣͓͐̈́̇͢͞ͅĭ̵̱̦̹̝̟̹̫͙̺̈́́͆͛̃̚͝l̶̢̢͔̪̩̯̖̭͇̹̈̄̄̿̏͑͌̚e̯͈̭̺͈̎̂̒̾̔͑͠ͅ.  
> .  
> .


End file.
